


Toby Grisoni {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Character Portraits [6]
Category: The Man Who Killed Don Quixote (2018)
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: In which Toby Grisoni is rather dirty and very confused, which is pretty much par for the course.A hot mess in every sense of the phrase-@amber_amberson
Series: Adam Driver Character Portraits [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748746
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Toby Grisoni {art}

**Author's Note:**

> For @amber_amberson, who not only gave me the idea (and the great quote) but the reference too! 
> 
> I wasn't sure I'd enjoy TMWKDQ, but I really did. I do love a good character journey, and this one was both literal as well as metaphorical. There's a lot going on, and you're almost as confused as Toby for a lot of it, lol. But after letting it settle in the brain pan, reading a couple of interviews where Adam got to talk about how he approached the character, and listening to the soundtrack, I'm finding all kinds of great nuggets of thinky thoughts about creative balance and how it affects you internally and those around you externally. Adam Magic, again.
> 
> Best guess is this one ended up taking about 9 hours.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/toby-g.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/toby-g-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/toby-g-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
